Chapter 34
Manju of Terror (まんじゅうコワイ, Manjū kowai) is the 34th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary In South Zagan Magical Training School we see the school chef yelling at Aikawa for steal food from the cafeteria, the thief simply responds that his fees pays for the food too and simply goes away cursing him back. He ask his fellow students where is Risu and they tell he went with the cross-eyes once again, this makes him really angry and goes straight where they are. Risu delivers a bloody bag (implying it has a head inside) to some Cross-Eyes and they congratulates him for his perfect work, Aikawa slices the nose of one of them and tells them to not get close to Risu, they retaliate and before he could kill all of them Risu stops him. In the school's roof Aikawa reminds him about how the Cross-Eyes truly are, and he even knows whats inside the bag, they end up arguing, Risu tries to make him understand that because he cant produce any smoke, the Cross-Eyes are his only choice, and how what he is doing can help others, with the research of "The Cross-Eyes Boss" the head in the bag would help people unable to produce smoke like him to have a proper life, Aikawa simply dismiss all of that as nonsense as disappears. In the end all of this was a memory of Risu, who arrives to Berith trying to find clues about his murder. Back with Kaiman and the restaurant's staff members, Tanba closes the restaurant to delivers the last meal of a recurrent customer in Hell's prison, a Cross-Eyes scheduled to be executed soon, the lizard head freaks out believing they would arrive late and they all run to the prison. The place is an infernal building of steel near Hell itself, the humidity is so dense that Kaiman had to take out his mas to breath, there they met Shimizu, a man imprisoned for sell candy with the shape of Devil heads (Manju Terror) an outrageous blasphemy against the Devils punished with dead (thanks to their highly narcissistic and crazy nature, they consider any form of use of their image in silly ways as an offence). After eat his last meal the lizard head engulfs Shimizu's face in his jaws and the Cross-Eyes sees "The man inside the lizard head" and identifies him as "Risu's ghost", before he could say anything else an giant Devil executes Shimizu devouring him and sending him straight to hell, Kaiman tries to grab him in order to understand what he tried to say, Tanba and Fukuyama grabs his legs while Shimizu and him are sucked to hell, in the last moment Asu appears cutting Shimizu's limbs and saving everyone. The Devil tells Kaiman about how Nikaido is in danger and how he is the only one capable to save her from En in his mansion, as Asu disappears, Kaiman thinks about everything of what just happen, and Tanba shows how annoyed he is because Kaiman supposedly kept secrets about eating people heads and be friends with a Devil. Characters Main Characters * Risu * Kaiman Minor Characters * Tanba * Fukuyama * Shimizu * Asu * Aikawa (flashback) Category:Chapters